


Shower Play

by FanFicsFun



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Loki - Freeform, Love, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicsFun/pseuds/FanFicsFun
Summary: You're a painter and lost track of time, now you're running late for your date. While in the shower, Loki appears to show you how much of a fan he is of your work.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 17





	Shower Play

You strip out of your painting clothes and turn the shower on. You had lost track of time while working on the next canvas, but that's nothing new. Whenever you're in the flow of creativity, you just can't stop. Now you had to hurry up and get ready for your date even though you knew you'd be late.

After washing up, you shut the water off and hear a feint click by the door. Through the steam clouding the room, you see a figure approach.

Your trembling voice echoes through the tiled room as you press against the cold wall. "He-hello? Who's there?"

"An admirer," he says darkly, pausing at the shower door though remains hidden by the steam. "I've come to show you how much pleasure your work brings me and to repay the favour."

You swallow nervously, glancing around for anything to use against him, but there's nothing. He has you cornered. "Ok, you've told me so...thanks, I guess. You can go now."

You watch as he reaches up and opens the door, revealing himself. Standing naked before you is Loki. His expression holds a mixture of darkness and mischief as his eyes scan you shamelessly with a smirk of appreciation. Your legs are trembling by the heated look he's casting over you, his erection making his intentions clear.

He steps forward, holding your gaze. "Does your boyfriend satisfy you?"

You nod weakly, unsure what you should do. His look of untamed desire and lust set you aflame, not to mention you did have a crush on the god. Now he's here, in your bathroom while both of you were naked. But you couldn't let this happen. You shouldn't.

He pauses in front of you. His movements are swift as he grasps your arms and spins you around, pulling you flush against him. His erection rests against your ass, sending a shiver down your spine. One of his hands cups your breast while the other slides down your wet body until it's over your core. You want to resist, to pull away, but you know it would be futile.

He breathes in deep and moans in satisfaction. "You smell divine. Tell me, love, are you a screamer?"

His fingers tease your nipple while his other ones delve between your folds, startling you. More so when you realise you're wet at the thought of him having his way with you. His lips land on your neck, his smirk obvious.

"You want this as much as I do," he murmurs, his fingers picking up speed.

You stay quiet, your breathing rapid at the pleasure building.

He thrusts a finger inside you, followed by another, his thumb stimulating you sensitive bud, all the while his other hand continues teasing your nipple and his mouth nipping and kissing your neck.  
Your stomach tightens, the sensations getting overwhelming. His expert hands did wonders to you, and you couldn't believe how easy you allowed him to get this far, and how your body is responding to him. You clench, a whimper escaping as you try to hold it back.

"Oh sweet, I do love the way you clench," he murmurs seductively in your ear. "It will be incredible when I'm buried inside you." As if to emphasise, he thrusts his hips to make his member slide against your thighs, making you tremble again.

Without warning, he removes his fingers, turns you around and presses you against the wall. He keeps you pinned as he kneels down, pushes your legs apart and moves his tongue between your folds.  
You gasp and moan, your hands automatically tangling in his raven locks. The tension builds, your core tightening, and you know you're close. But you shake your head, refusing to let it go. You're afraid that if you let him pleasure you, you'll lose yourself. You can't cross that line.

He growls, the vibration shooting through you and he thrusts two fingers inside you again. "Stop holding back, pet. I want you to come for me. Let me taste your juices."

The way he speaks and uses his expert hands and mouth on you sky-rockets you into an orgasm, leaving you shuddering and going limp with only him holding you up. Your juices flood out and you feel him lapping it up. When you open your eyes, you see him standing in front of you, his gaze sparking with desire. He grasps your hips and lifts you, and you wrap your legs around his waist without question. You look down, seeing his pulsing member at your tender entrance.

He lowers you down, inching you onto him so you can feel him stretching you slowly. Your eyes roll back and close at the delicious feeling of your sensitive walls clenching around his length. You whimper and moan in pleasure, your hands running over his biceps and through his hair. You feel his mouth latch onto your hardened nipple.

Once he's sheathed to the hilt, he lets out a satisfied groan, resting his forehead against yours. "You feel amazing, pet."

He guides you up and down his length, keeping a steady pace. One of his hands goes around to your lower back to hold you firm against him while the other moves between you, his fingers drawing slow, torturous circles around your clit. You clench around him, eliciting a moan.

"Do you that again and I won't be able to hold back," he warns.

His rough voice in your ear makes you shiver. Your arms encircle his neck, your nails digging into his back as he moves you closer and closer to release. He leaves your clit alone and grips your hips again. Both your breathing becomes rapid and he picks up speed. You feel it rising and your core automatically clenches, a whimper escaping your mouth.

"Fuck," he growls, milking the sensation.

He untangles your legs, places you on the floor then spins your around. Your chest hits the cool tiles, making you hiss with a start, your palms flattening against the surface. He grasps your hips then slams into you, making you cry out in pleasure. His thrusts are merciless and untamed, and it's enough to push you into another blissful orgasm, followed by his own. His arm snakes around your waist, his other hand leaning on the wall as he holds you up against him as you both slowly drift down from your high.

You lean into him, your head resting on his shoulder, a satisfied smile playing around your mouth, breathless voice teasing. "I think it's safe to say that we missed our reservation."

Loki chuckles, placing a kiss on your neck. "This was a much better date night, wouldn't you agree?"

You turn in his embrace and wrap your arms around his neck. "Most definitely." Your eyes sparkle with mischief that could echo his own as you glide your hands down to his shaft, tracing your fingers from the base up to the tip and smile when it hardens in your hand. His recovery time always shocked you, but then he was no mortal as he made abundantly clear time and time again. "What do you say to round two?"


End file.
